Mystery Dungeon: Gengar's Tragic Tale
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: Two humans find themselves in the mythical Pokemon World, ruled and inhabited only by Pokemon. Turning into Pokemon themselves, and took part in Rescue Teams, they start as enemies yet share a bond personal to them. {This story DOES have strong adult content, notice the M and 'Romance'}
1. Awaken

{This does not feel like my bed, my skin feel's strange, but I feel like something's still latched onto me, makes my head feel a bit heavy, even if my eyes aren't waking up from their slumber I can make out an orange light, am I outside? Since when do I sleep outside, Im a 'stay inside the house and play videogames until tired' kinda guy}

"Come on pal-"

{My train of thought just went to a halt when my body's getting shook like my sisters dolls, who's doing this? Are they picking a fight with me? Is it something I did, the shaking stopped a bit, might be safe to open my eyes a bit, just a peak-whoa this place is strange and there's something orange standing in front of me}

"You don't look to good, I'll get you some water I'll be right back", the creature ran off to a little lake grabbing a huge leaf and cupping a decent puddle of water in the center and rushing back to me, assuming what he wanted-

"Gee, your really thirsty", the creature had a shaky voice, this might not be normal seeing a body lying almost dead on the road, the creature ran again with the leaf in hands, more like tiny claws, this is an odd one, as my eyesight grew rapidly back I can make out the landscape a bit…this is not the outdoors, looks like somebody's cartoon world, if this isn't where Im from, did I die and this is where my mind is replaced into? The orange reptile came back, I sipped the water again, this creature had huge eyes I mean maybe Im hallusinating but they are bigger then any feature on his face.

"T-th-tha-thank you", {wow am I that weak?}

"You were passed out on the road, Im glad to see your holding up, Im Charmander, glad to meet you"

A few seconds went by before he broke it with another question," and….your name?"

"Uh, its Zachary"

Charmander giggled," Zachary huh, that's an odd name for a Cubone"

"A….what?", I questioned having no idea what he was talking about, like Im a new student in class that didn't understand the first paper they gave me.

"Yup, a Cubone you know a Pokemon, I never seen any Cubone around here so you-

{Wait, a Pokemon? I've heard of those, that's a videogame, not just that but a TV Show, a card game, never payed attention to that Im terrible with cards}

"So Im a Pokemon, okay—", {noticing my body, it shook out of my control, not only was it tiny my skin was very light brown and the stomach had a lighter circular spot, my head, my arms are really small and touched something peculiar around my head, am I wearing a helment? Oh my gosh. I ran to the place the Charmander got water for me before and stopped, then screamed.

"Whoa Zachary are you okay?"

"Am I-what the-oh god-oh my god—", all that came out were stutters as Charmander shushed me down seeing I was in some sort of pain he didn't recognize.

"This is not me-Im not a Cubone, Im human—you know those right, they exist right?"

Charmander stared at me a bit,"That's a mythical beast Cubone they aren't real, just stories"

{Oh god, I think about to faint, or it's a dream that feels a bit to real…..and I can feel the water running down my throat this is no dream}

"Your kinda a strange fellow—"

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

The sound came from a butterfly about the size of us speeding towards us.

"Oh please you have to help me my child fell into a cavern, there was an earthquake, and he, slipped down..into…the cracks"

Charmander tried calming it down,"Settle down Butterfree, we'll take care of it", he turned his attention towards me,"Will you help me rescue Butterfree's son? I probobley can't do this on my own"

I just nodded and followed him he obviously knew where everything is better then I can.

"Oh thank you so much!", the Butterfree wailed.

{A dungeon journey later}

The Caterpie curled into a ball of sorts screaming for his mother in fear, Charmander and I managed to find him.

"Are you hurt?", Charmander asked the baby.

"Nuh,nuh, are you Rescue?"

"Yes me and Cubone are gonna get you out of here back to your mother"

I helped Charmander pick up the Caterpie he was pretty lightweight, like a string of beanbags Kindergardeners play with at school.

The mother was right in front of the entrance,"My baby!" The Caterpie hugged its mother.

"Thank you so much you two, here's an Oran Berry for your hard work"

Later….

"Wow that was amazing Zachary, you were a real help in that dungeon, and we saved that poor Butterfree's child"

{Yeah it kinda felt good, like a hero}

"So Zachary, do you have any plans later or somewhere to go?"

{Oh, uh, home…..}

Charmander said," Listen, if you have nowhere to stay you should come with me, a Pokemon should always have a protective place to sleep, we've been getting earthquakes almost every day now, come with me"

We walked to a location with a house, not just any house but it was held with sturdy boulders, some reason my heart felt like it would flutter, I couldn't help but get excited and Im not sure why.

"Always had an instinct of what a Pokemon likes, you look very happy", Charmander exclaimed admiring his choice.

"I—love it, its so cool!"

"It's yours, make yourself at home", Charmander looked at the sun setting, "Hey Zachary? Um you don't have to, but I think we did a great job today with the Caterpie and I…I want you to join me and build a Rescue Team together the two of us"

I nodded,"That sounds fun, sure I'll do a…Rescue Team…with you"

Charmander smiled,"Perfect, I'll see you in the morning, have a good nights rest."

And that is how Charmander and Zachary began their careers together, as a rescue team…


	2. Rescue Team

The next morning….

{Seeing the sun shine its bright light through the windows I wake from my slumber, I needed that sleep I never slept this good before, now let's see what was I…..oh yeah the house Charmander got me, Im still a Cubone. Oh yeah me and Charmander agreed to form a Rescue team together, I decided to head my way outside}

{Looks like Charmander's snoozing}

The Charmander slowly woke up," Oh hello Zachary, sorry I was asleep for a couple hours I was too excited for today. Today marks the new beginning of us forming a Rescue Team. Unfortuntley I don't think we have any job offers right now, were assigned missions, most of them are pretty simple, a Pelliper would usually drop by every morning and put stuff in your mailbox", the Charmander noticed the almost leaked mailbox full of stuff,"Oh I think its here" Cubone followed him in excitement.

The Mailbox contained a Rescue Team Starter Kit, included a badge, toolbox, a Pokemon magazine with a cute Kirlia on the cover doing a sexy pose on a bed using two of her fingers to open her pussy and globs of cum rushing out between her legs,"Always wanted these magazines they come when you sign up to start a Rescue Team", Charmander replied and smiled.

"That looks to be everything, we might not be so lucky with job offers today, but who knows something's bound to-"

He stopped mid-sentence when another Pelliper floated down to the mailbox with a new letter, he opened it and read it out loud to Cubone," BZZ, BZZ, I HEARD FROM YOU FROM CATERPIE, WE NEED HELP A MAGNAMITE IS IN DANGER!"

"Well another rescue mission Charmander", Cubone responded.

"That's the spirit! Let's go right away to the dungeon"

After clearing the dungeon floors and rescued Magnamite-

"YOU ARE OUR HERO BZZ BZZ"

Charmander and Cubone received a Poke reward and a Rawst Berry.

Back at the house….

"Im so proud of you Cubone you really help me out saving the Magnemite"

Cubone smiled, "Thanks Charmander"

Charmander seemed to have an excellent idea in his head," Oh we still got some day left today how about I show you around the town"

The Cubone nodded,"There's a town? Sweet, is there a lot of Pokemon?"

"Quite a bit, no need to be shy I'll introduce you, were practically neighbors"

At the town square…..

Charmander showed Cubone around,"This is Pokemon Square, over there is the Kecleon brothers shop"

One of the Kecleon's waved their hands to Charmander," Yo Charmander, is that the new kid?"

Charmander nodded,"This is Zachary he's a Cubone from…out of town" The Cubone shook both the Kecleon's hands, they felt rough like reptile skin, the Charmander waved goodbye and kept going,"This is Felicity bank"

The Cubone saw a Persian sitting behind the counter licking his paw,"Hey little guy, you need money saved before a dungeon you come to me"

"This is Gulpin's Link Shop, where you can link moves together"

"And here's Kangaskhan's shop, it's a good idea to store important items here before a dungeon"

"Mommy is that the new neighbor?", a voice from inside the Kangaskhan's pouch came out like a joey.

"My your pretty handsome for a young man, hope the dungeon's aren't giving you too much trouble but from what Butterfree tells me you two are one of the finest", Kangaskhan complimented,"Oh good evening Lombre", she waved at a Pokemon with a nice stache and a lillypad on its head,"Good evening to you, these natural disasters are giving me such a headache these past couple of days, me wife can barely sleep, worrying if the ground's gonna swallow us when we sleep, the poor Caterpie man, and you two—{puts his hands on Charmander and Cubone's shoulders} are the ones who saved him, you're the town's big talk today"

"We do have one more place to visit, the Pelliper's Post Office"

A Snubbull directed them," Oh yeah its straight down that path, why hello, you must be Cubone, and congrats on finding a good recruit for the team Charmander"

Charmander and Cubone followed the path eyeing the Pelliper flying to and from the office, Cubone remember back on his home seagulls in the parking lots, they just had a much smaller throat. They noticed the bulliten board for job offers,"Tomorrow we'll tackle another mission, for right now its getting dark, might as well get a good night sleep"

"Thank you Charmander, I mean you've done so much for me, if there's anything I can do—"

Charmander smiled," Nah Zachary your doing so much for the Rescue Team, and have put so much effort into each dungeon, plus you're a great friend"

Cubone perked up," Really? A friend, never had those where I came from, all I got was my family"

Charmander smiled," Yeah my mother and father with Charizard's they live far away in another villiage, they expect me to grow up"

"Like….evolve?", Cubone questioned, in the games when a Pokemon's level rose they sometimes would evolve into a completely new creature, which made him wonder, Cubones have a second evolution, Marawak, yeah that's it.

"That's one way to put it, evolving, other Pokemon said it feels amazing when you evolve, but it has to be your choice, Im honest Im kinda scared going from Charmander to Charmelon"

At night Cubone returned to his house and slept…..

The next two days…..

Cubone and Charmander did some new missions, and grew really fond of each other, learning their weaknesses and strengths and performing stradegy's, when Zachary was human he admits he was never good at playing Pokemon, he tried online battling, but he was more into completing the Pokedex {the encyclopedia for all of the Pokemon} mostly by using stuff like Wonder Trading.

The missions were simple, one was giving Sunkern an Oran Berry in one of the dungeons. The second day however…..

Cubone was soundly sleeping until he heard a noise...

"Psst, hey Zachary? Cubone? Wake up, there's a new assignment for you, the Cubone woke up but couldn't see anything, is my mind playing tricks on me? Something shot out of the ground three moles….oh no I remember what these guys are

"Were Dugtrio you gotta help, and go tell your buddy that our family member Diglett was whisked away by a monster plated with steel"

"And it could fly"  
"Yeah I was about to tell him that"

"Im kinda hungry"

"Not now other me"

Cubone noticed Charmander enter the house, "They kinda came in Charmander, it must be a new one"

Charmander smiled," All right you…three tell me the news?"

The three Dugtrio rolled their eyes,"So our brother Diglett got carried off to the mountain by a steel plated beast"

"Oh are you guys saying a Skarmory captured your brother?", Charmander asked them, Cubone went beside him.

"Why yes, but use caution he's a dangerous Pokemon in-effect from all the climate changes, he seems upset"

The Charmander and Cubone went up the mountain packed with a few items for safe measure.

"Look Charmander there's the kid over there", Cubone pointed to a far away ledge," Well Cubone this sucks, none of us can fly, too bad we don't have any rope-"

Just then a Magnemite came to their rescue,"BZZ YOU TWO NEED ASSISTENCE?"

Cubone and Charmander cheered seeing a familiar set of faces.

"Just hang tight little Diglett their coming to carry you safely to us", Cubone comforted Diglett seeing him shake.

Just then a huge roar echoed the mountain, the Magnamite carried the baby to a safe location on the mountain away from the beast's eyes, it came down"

"S-s-s-skarmory, your k-kinda scary up close", Charmander tried stalling him to buy time.

"Where's the Diglett where are you keeping him?"

"That's crossing the line you don't kidnap somebody's child you sick creature, now leave this place now or we'll beat you some sence….was that too much Charmander?", seeing the fire lizard cower a bit hearing those words from his shy friend,"G-good I think he's afraid now"

Skarmory wailed,"Im furious you dare stand before me with your daring words? I will be sure to keep the town's heroic Pokemon in my collection, everything that makes all that…noise, its horrific I can barely sleep Im worried the floor's going to crack beneath me"

Charmander got into his fighting pose,"He's gone mad, he won't flee we better make a move"

Cubone looked at the terrifying creature,"This is different from our past missions, its here or we failed"

With plenty of strength, the attacks were too much for the Skarmory,"Ow! Why were you going for the eyes? Take the child I don't care now", he soared into the sky in a frenzy making a move to leave quickly.

"We did it Zachary we did it!", Charmander celebrated grabbing Cubone's arms and swinging them around in a dance making Cubone chuckle.

Safely in Pokemon Square…

"Oh it was so scary high up there, thank you again you two", the Diglett was so happy.

"Well your safe now, that's what counts", Charmander smiled unaware he was holding Cubone's hand, except Cubone himself. He was especially finding it awkward when the Magnamite was pacing his eyes at their connecting hands.

Dugtrio popped out from the ground,"We can't thank you enough for saving our brother, Diglett you had us worried the Skarmory didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nah it was scary but I'll be fine, its all thanks to Cubone's team."

Dugtrio agreed,"Thank you for everything again, you both are truly heroes"

Both Diglett and Dugtrio left and traveled back underground.

Charmander thought a bit," We couldn't have done this job if it weren't for Magnemite protecting the child, do you agree Cubone, how would you like to join our team? Though we'll need some houses for you guys"

"BZZT WE CAN WAIT, WE'LL DO ALL WE CAN TO HELP"

The Magnamite left the pair alone,"So Cubone, just out of curiosity, since were friends and all, have you ever mated with another Pokemon before, Pokemon exist where your from right?"

Cubone shrugged," I don't think we had any Pokemon to physically mate with, not even a human, I've been a virgin all my life", he felt the Charmander lay his hands on his shoulders.

"Would you like to have your first little rump in your new house?", Charmander offered, the Cubone gulped, he never had this decision in his life before his mind said no, but his heart was screaming yes, he let a little nod an unsure one.

"It's alright I won't bite...at least not yet Im joking Im not that kinda guy", he led the Cubone back to the house the sun was setting as the Charmander shut the door behind them. The Cubone sat on the bed.

"Now spread those little legs of yours pal, I'll make you feel real good", the Charmander's attitude changed to a more demanding and in-command voice, the Cubone slowly spread his legs as his new Pokemon penis grew out of his sheath, the Charmander grabbed it with his claws and opened his mouth. The next minute drove Cubone in a different state he never went before, he moaned as his friend's hot breath was bathing his erect cock, the gulping sounds got louder, and the Charmander took his friends hands and put them on his head forcing himself to deep throat his pal's seven inch rod. The taste was so unique, the Charmander couldn't get enough, the Cubone's breaths grew heavier and his knees bucked a bit more.

"It's gonna-", the Cubone tongue stuck out his mouth as his hands held the bed tight and his body bucked forward into a orgasm, the semen shooting straight into the lizard's throat, he drank his friend dry until a minute when he stopped,"Dang Cubone, you shoot like a Ponyta", he was breathing frequently.

The Cubone decided to repeat the favor," Can I taste you Charmander?", seeing his friends veiny penis pulse near his legs,"Of course but maybe a different position", the Charmander stood up when Cubone got onto his knees and blew his friend, the lizard's cock was pretty warm as the pre shot like taking small sips of hot chocolate back at home, the Charmander forced his head deeper into his boner when it kept growing, the sucking got louder.

"Drink all my essence down that throat of yours!", Charmander quickened his pace and squeaked when the fun shot out into his friends mouth, Cubone gulped it down, the essence was nice and warm making the moment even better, Pokemon types must play a key roll during mating. The two of them slept together holding each other tight, another day of Rescuing to do.


	3. Team Meanies

The next morning…..

Cubone shifted in his sleep.

He was dreaming of something, a bright green light enveloped him and a soothing feminine voice rang in his ears," Gengar, Gengar"

'I don't understand, what's happening?'

"Cursed….pain…."

Cubone's dream ended immediately leaving him with a confused train of thought.

His partner from last night groaned behind him,"Morning Cubone, sleep well"

"Um, yeah", the Cubone's partner passionately kissed him, sending him below him feeling his warm member tap his thigh.

The Charmander whispered in his ear," Do you want him inside you?", the Charmander turned him on his stomach and bend over him he got off and spread his ass and slithered his tongue inside, the Charmander moaned," Yeah you like that? Making you hot and ready", he tried reaching his tongue in every possible corner of his hole, the saliva was dripping freely on the floor, the Charmander landed on top of the Cubone," It will feel weird at first, but I'll go slow at first okay?"

The Cubone moaned,"Nah don't go slow, give it to me hard, make me scream for your cock, unload the tank inside me, relieve all that stress the rescue jobs give us inside my ass". Even his friend's cheeks were glowing red at his request,"Dang I never knew you were this horny"

Charmander aimed his erect dick into his friends ass, the tip pushed inside,"and now prepare for his long body", he thrust hard inside Cubone making him groan,"Oh wow"

The Charmander continued pushing his poke hood inside his friend hearing the sloshing sounds of pre from Cubone's anus turned him on, he joined his friends grunts in sync, pounding away, the fire types sack bouncing off of Cubone's, the Charmander decided to get ballsy and started to move his hand below Cubone to his semi hard cock moving frequently snug in the bed covers, he grasped his target pushing it the opposite direction of his trusts, making the Cubone scream in excitement, the Cubone moaned his friends name feeling his cock jumping in Charmanders hands,"Squeeze it out me" he pleaded. The charmander smirked going faster and feeling the long strings of sperm shoot onto his hand, he kept it clogging his dick and he shot loads until it seeped out of Charmander's hand, when the pressure slowed down he was close and started fucking him hard making Cubone groan.

"Oh Charmander, charmander, {panting}"

Charmander groaned and soon his cock shot out copious amounts of seed into Cubone's rectum coloring it white, the Cubone felt the gallons of seed in his body made him feel good and tingly, Charmander brought out his hand from below Cubone seeing it covered in Cubone spooge, Cubone watched as Charmander sucked the seed off his hand and fingers to his mouth.

"You have a unique taste, I would like it every morning and every night its so good", the Charmander feasted, his sperm trying to flow in-between his wedged cock out of Cubone.

"Im glad my first time was with you", Cubone smiled.

"By the way there's someone new that moved to Pokemon Square this morning", the Charmander announced.

The two headed to the square to see a Wigglytuff motioning the two of them to come closer,"You guys are the new Rescue Team?"

They nodded,"Yeah me and Charmander are a group"

"Were told you can assign houses for our members", the Charmander added.

Wigglytuff nodded in agreement," Yes, you've come to the right place, I sell Friend Area's to use for local teams"

Magneton floated to the three seeing them from a distance," BZZ! WHAT'S UP CHARMANDER, CUBONE"

"Were creating more space for Friend Area's, if you want to be in our team there's an open spot for you"

"BZZ SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN, I'LL BE A GOOD MEMBER"

The team caught eye on a comossion on the road, a Jumpluff was asking for help,"Please help my friend Mr. Shiftry"

"Forget it were not about to work for that"

The Jumpluff pleaded," Sir all he needs is a gust of wind, your one of the few Pokemon who could-", the Jumpluff noticed a team of three heading to them behind the Shiftry, the Shiftry moved out of the way for them to pass through.

It was an Alakasam, a Tyranitar, and a Charizard, the leader spoke," That's pretty coldhearted, to save Jumpluff's friend a strong gust of wind is needed, your leafy fans can whip up more then enough powerful winds, it's a simple job for you to help the Pokemon out"

Shiftry grumbled in defeat,"Fine Im obviously not getting out of this alive if I don't", he left with his gang of Nuzleaf.

"Who are they?", Cubone wondered.  
"That's Alakasam's team, they are the most famous Rescue Team around here, Alakasam does all the planning and stratedgey he's the smartest Pokemon out of all of us", the town's Lombre pointed out.

The Jumpluff gave a kiss on the Alakasam's cheek,"Thank you so much"

"No need for thanks its only natural you get help"

The three passed by the crowd of awed Pokemon.

Caterpie: Wow!, Snubbull: I wouldn't expect anything less.

The leader stopped and turned to face the eyes of Cubone as if he recognized something.

"What's wrong" his partner Tyranitar asked.

"Nothing lets keep moving"

"C-cool, did you see him catch a glimpse of you Cubone, he saw something in you that must be it", Charmander flattered him.

From a distant tree, a Gengar watched the Cubone with no one noticing his odd behavior," So that's Zachary"

The next morning….

The two saw a Gengar, Ekans, and Medicham on their doorstep

Gengar laughed," We heard you filling Charmander's ass with fluid we had to wait"

"It looks like they have some mail there", the Ekans hissed.

"Yeah", the Gengar ripped open the mailbox and took all the letters," Yes, rescue job offers!"

"We should have just stolen these ten minutes ago while they were fucking ", joked the Medicham.

"Yeah I'll take'em all", Gengar laughed seeing the Charmander furious,"Stop they were meant for us"

"Hey it doesn't matter who gets it as long as it gets done, think of as a favor Zachary" {The Gengar knows my name?}

"Just remember, were Team Meanies and were after world domination!", the Gengar laughed.

"Yeah that's an original name", the Cubone scoffed.

"Hey that was Medicham's idea, see you around losers", the Gengar and his friends left, the Charmander grew frustrated," They took everything in the mailbox, Cubone, do you know what that means?"

Cubone shrugged before his friend picked him up and carried him to the bedroom,"You get a breakfast treat", Charmander dangled his cock in front of him,"I don't think were getting any job offers today friend, and there's a lot of fluid ready to come out"

The next morning….

A soft knock patted on the door, the Cubone slowly opened the front door, having to turn his head down to see a tiny Caterpie poking his foot,"Please Cubone, you and Charmander have to help me, you see I was playing with my friend Metapod, and we played in the forest, don't tell my mother, and he went a bit farther into the forest and he's lost you have to find him"

Charmander determined to finish a job before Team Meanies nodded,"Of course we'll help out—", he noticed Team Meanies prying out of the shadows,"Please this is not your's"

"Say , your friend's lost in a forest, we'll find him, how much is the mission money, or does your mother pay for that"

"My, mother can't know he's gone, don't tell my mother!"

" Well, are you going to pay ussssss, when we find him and bring him back"

"I-I"

Gengar shook his head," The kid won't pay us, we can't do our mission", him and the team left.

"Hey that's not how it works Gengar!", the Charmander noted, he can tell they won't listen to a thing they said.

"It doesn't matter buddy you don't have to pay us, we'll find him for you"

The Caterpie's eyes sparkled,"Oh really? Thanks"

In a race inside the forest….

"So Zachary did you have forests in your world?"

"I think there are some simularites….like a sun, except this one looks brighter and feels a bit hotter then the one back at home"

Cubone eyed Team Meanies past some tree's,"Charmander we got company"

"I don't care what the rules say I will hurt them if it means we get to Metapod first, you know their bound to do something cruel to Caterpie or his mother if they complete the quest."

"Medicham sences your presence Zachary, Charmander"

Charmander made the first move, "Gengar"

"Yes that's me, and Medicham can sence the child's whereabouts from the scents off of Caterpie"

"And he's just over there, the sounds are crying and I assume he's shivering and hiding in a log"

Gengar smacked him in the head," Peabrain, did you really say that out loud"

Charmander and Cubone ran fast but Ekans stopped them.

"Poison Sting!", Ekans hit Cubone and Charmander as they collapsed onto the ground.

The Gengar walked over them,"If I can't get rewarded for saving this Metapod, I might as well abandon it, and get the reward out of you guys"

Medicham giggled," Ekan's 'Poison Sting' will keep you from attacking us while we get our reward"

Gengar hovered over the two dazed Pokemon, "I get first call", his lavender colored dick rocketed out of his pouch, holding onto it he let out a stream of urine onto them, bathing them in his scent while his team rooted for him, he sprayed Zachary's face with the piss, relieved his helmet sort of protects him until the stream soon lands into the helmets eye holds causing him to shut his eyes a second before he felt the warm stream flood him inside passing by his lips and out the bottom of the helmet, Gengar took off the Cubone's helmet everyone wowed at surprise.

The Charmander was shocked," How could you do such a thing to a Cubone, that helmet belonged to his mother!", he squeaked.

Gengar stuffed his cock into Cubone's throat,"Cause I want to see his cheeks glow red when I start creaming his mouth", he started to do slow motion making the dreary Cubone suck out of instinct, the Gengar groaned," Dang Charmander he has a great throat, you jealous your cock isn't as big as mine?" The pre started to drip into his throat,"Hey you two can have Charmander", the Ekans and Medicham started to take position, Ekans stuffed his tail lightly into Charmanders mouth, while Medicham sucked on his dick. Charmander groaned as Medicham played with his sac, the Ekans enjoying his tail treatment bobbing it up and down his throat playfully.

Gengar moaned and started hilting down Cubone's throat faster, "You won't be dehydrated with all these fluids Im gonna give you, drink it all up" The Gengar's cock swelled powerfully in Cubone's throat, and started churning gallons and gallons of sticky white sperm force-feeding it to Cubone, Gengar groaned as he released himself hearing his victim take big gulps to make room for more. Medicham felt Charmander's cock shake and sucked till his lips met the lizard's balls feeling the cock shoot baby making white globs into his mouth dancing in his tongue as it slipped down the throat, once he was finished he licked the head and the slit to make sure he sucked everything, the Ekans cock was growing and replaced his tail with it, the Ekans hissed and came into his throat, making the Charmander cough a bit from the force.

Leaving the two exhausted, Gengar gave them some medicine and hurried away with his group as they slowly got up, semen dripping down Cubone's lip, while Charmander spat out the cum out of his mouth from Ekans.

The two managed to rescue the Metapod and exit the dungeon.

Caterpie watched his favorite team return with his friend and squealed with joy but then fear,"You guys didn't say anything to Momma right?"

"Your fine kid, were just happy Metapods safe and sound", Charmander responded.

"I am sorry I got no money, I wish there was some way I can repay you two"

"Well there is one way", the Charmander smiled and motioned Cubone beside him,"You can use your cock milked can you?"

"That does sound like a good time", Cubone agreed and went up to Caterpie and laid down, exposing his erect penis.

"For payment its easy, just drink the Cubone's sperm when he shoots, I heard Caterpie have fantastic mouths for oral"

The Cubone felt the Caterpie slither onto his stomach and stop in front of his pre slicked dick, the Caterpie latched its mouth onto the head and made loud slurping sounds, the Cubone moaned, the Caterpie went faster until the penis started to quake and shoot thick amounts of sperm into its mouth like a pro he drank the entire batch and sucked the dripping sperm from his lips back into his mouth.

"Wow, your awfully yummy, is there more?", the Caterpie asked, Charmander let out a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, is Cubone and Charmander here?", the Jumpluff from before spoke in a quiet voice. The door opened revealing Cubone with Charmander jizz dripping from hie rear onto the ground.

"Sorry we didn't hear you sooner, what seems to be the trouble?"

Inside a spooky cavern …..

The Shiftry from before who took the Jumpluff's offer curled into a corner guarded by a huge yellow winged beast.

Back at the house….

Charmander ran the details over again,"So Shiftry never came back and is trapped in a place called Silent Chasm?"

Jumpluff nodded,"Im sorry to have to burden you with this"

At the entrance to the spooky cavern….

{Well Jumpluff is right, this place is kinda creepy}

The Jumpluff wasn't helping with Cubone's and Charmander's in-kept fear," There was a legend that a big scary beast is sleeping inside, it could have taken Shiftry as prisoner."

Charmander's thoughts were taking effect,{I mean Shiftry was kind of a jerk at first, but he still managed to complete the job, I don't think we have a choice but still, Skarmory, Cubone might be a bit more braver than I can be with this thing}

The lizard moved his claws to his belly as if in pain,"Ow, my stomach, I don't know if we can do this mission, how about you Cubone?"

The Cubone looked at the two not knowing what his friend was hinting at.

The Charmander made an undertone voice," What's the matter Cubone can't you recognize….I need you to back me up pal, if you're my partner you need to read my cues better"

"Wh-why the sudden outburst Charmander?", the Jumpluff questioned.

"Oh ho, nothing, I think my stomach is just fine now", the Charmander laughed keeping a death glare on Cubone while he just kept staring at Jumpluff,"We'll get going now come on Cubone", the two headed inside.

The Cubone was the first to spot Shiftry,"Hey Shiftry were here!"

Waving his fan arms frantically he wailed," No don't come any closer it's a trap"

The lighted room grew dark, then came back on instead with a huge yellow Monster in front of Shiftry.

"Oh dear a Zapdoes", Charmander worried.

"If you wish to save your friend, then climb up to Mt. Thunder and I'll be waiting there", it warned then flew away with Shiftry.

"Great at least Charmander, we should probobley get prepared for this fight, we never fought a legendary before, I don't think Skarmory counts", the Cubone told him.

At the house Charmander, Cubone, dicussed to Jumpluff what happened at Silent Chasm, how Zapdoes took Shiftry as its prisoner.

"Did you say Zapdoes?", a group of three took word of their conversation.

"I-It's Alakasam's team", Charmander said surprised.

"Zapdoes in only one of the legendary bird Pokemon, I heard it was in slumber for some time, I would have guessed Shiftry's winds trying to save the other Jumpluff made a chemical reaction to the clouds stirring a lighting storm to wake it up"

Tyranitar nodded," Zapdoes will not be an easy foe to strike"

"We'll find a weak spot for this guy", Charmander told them.

"Knowing how strong this guy is, we have no choice but to be cautious", Alakasam noted.

The next day…..

Charmander and Cubone got prepared for their battle with Zapdoes, to travel to Mt Thunder to meet with him and save Shiftry.

Charmander wondered," Maybe Alakasam's team is behind us we are a bit early"

Cubone nodded.

At the very top of the mountain….

Charmander and Cubone saw nothing with them at the top, no Shiftry no Zapdoes,"You know Cubone he could have just lied"

The Zapdoes landed with an unconscious Shiftry on its back,"He's fine he just won't hear you screaming for help"

{A battle with Zapdoes later…}

The Zapdoes twitched helplessly on the ground

"uggghhhh, really, how could unevolved Pokemon take me down, this is embarrassing, oh no here comes the elite team", he watched the group of three in shock seeing Zapdoes on the ground in front of Charmander and Cubone.

"That's enough no more fighting, I've calmed down, take Shiftry back!", Zapdoes couldn't take any more hits and fled.

Tyranitar lowered his eyes," You drove the Zapdoes away"

Charizard nodded," I agree, you both are awfully strong, even the Cubone"

Alakasam stared at Zachary the whole time," I sensed it when I first saw him perhaps he's not a Pokemon are you?"

Only the Charmander was told by Cubone he used to be a human being, could he actually be….

"Zachary is a human", Charmander spoke up.

Tyranitar pondered," A human name"

The Shiftry was coming to,"Wait that Cubone's not a Pokemon?"

Charizard nodded," Is it even possible, Alakasam has this ever happened before?"

The Alakasam grew quiet," You don't want to upset the town with this news I suggest keep it underwraps until we know more in case this is a thing, tomorrow I want you two to go to the Hill of the Anchients their you will find a Pokemon who stares into the sun all day, if you could find a way to wake him up, he might lend you a sight onto the future."

The next morning….

Charmander and Cubone headed to what the three told them to go, the Hill of the Anchients. Once climbing up there they spotted a Pokemon still on the edge of the cliff like they said gazing into the sun.

Cubone recognized it,"Oh Charmander it's a Xatu", he skipped towards it and waved a hand in front of his face,"He's like stone"

Charmander laughed,"Well maybe he's in a hypnotic trance, nothing a tickle wouldn't stop", moving his claws all around Xatu did nothing.

"Maybe we can try this", Charmander turned to hear his friends idea seeing his erect seven inched already pointing to the Xatu's rear.

"Oh, that could work, mind if I work his front?", Cubone nodded already shoving himself into Xatu, he wailed.

"What Zachary?", Charmander worked Xatu's shaft nuzzling it with his face.

Cubone huffed,"He's tight back here", the Xatu still stayed perfectly still his penis got erect real quickly, the Charmander slobbered his mouth all over the head, and worked his tongue underneath his balls to smell his incredible musk.

The Cubone shoved himself in deep and pulled away until just the head stayed inside then slammed back in, causing friction and the Cubone to moan loudly.

Pulling his mouth away Charmander told him,"He has to wake up after all this"

Cubone moaned,"Like he's having a wet dream"

Charmander mouth was midway on Xatu's crouch when he muffled,"What's that?"

"T-that's when you have a horny dream and orgasm in your sleep", Cubone moved his hands to Xatu's sides getting a good grip on him.

"Oh gosh Im ready", Cubone moaned going faster his balls slamming into Xatu's. He felt his penis erect to attention and started to pump the sticky delight deep inside the physic bird, the bird trembled a bit but still didn't wake up and painted Charmander's face with his sperm catching some between his lips when it flowed down.

"The sun, isn't it beautiful", the Xatu started to speak, turning towards the two,"You there, are no ordinary Pokemon, you've seen a sun just like this one, but you can tell its not the one you knew. You can point out similarities, the breeze, the air you breathe, the food you eat, the water, all different. This Cubone's a human boy from Earth, who went into a deep coma never to wake up again, he's part of the reason why this world is in an imbalance, destined to be restored again"

Cubone accepted his fate,"Is there a way to send me back to Earth"

The Charmander gasped," Wait you don't like it here?"

Cubone teared, "You heard him, I was sent here and this world hates my species apparently so I must leave"

"No, wait that's not what he said, tell him Xatu it's not his fault"

Xatu sighed," I do fear the world's destruction"

Out of a tall bush Gengar heard snips and pieces of the message," Well isn't that a surprise"

The next morning…..

It was slow the two barely spoke a word to each other, for the first time it was awfully quiet, Cubone drank some water when Charmander popped a question into his already filled up mind,"Hey Cubone, can I ask you a question, what do you think about Xatu's speech, did it bother you?", all he got was a slow shake of the head.

"Im sorry I should have realized this was a bigger issue"

Cubone decided to speak," Does your kind hate humans?"

Charmander thought," Well their shrouded in mystery, I mean we know they look alike, unlike Pokemon who have different power types, they have no special abilities of their own, they seem to age more then evolve."

Cubone nodded,"Charmander I think Im dangering this world every day I stay here, I need to leave but I don't know how"

Charmander shook his head," You aren't leaving me, you are my only friend I don't know what I'll do if you go, I'll come with you"

Cubone smiled,"Honestly you don't have to its my fault for even being here, there must be some piece Im missing, that were all missing, am I really the only human who formed into a Pokemon's body not just that, not a newborn, already have powers have the skull of a Cubone without the mother, its exactly a Marowak's skull."

"To be honest Im not sure what to do, but take each day a step of our time, and we'll find out", Charmander tried comforting him more.

Cubone had an idea," Hey Charmander there are some intelligent Pokemon in this world, is there one other then Xatu or Alakasam that could find out about the humans or the lore of what other Pokemon say about them they could give us clues"

Charmander agreed," I do know one, a Whiscash in the pond near the square.

"Mr Whiscash, Im Cubone, do you know anything about humans?"

The Whiscash turned his head a bit," Well I do know one anchient tale of a Pokemon named Ninetales, the tails had physic power, it was said anyone who dared touch one of its tails would be cursed for a thousand years. But someone was very foolish and decided to test the warning, and it was human"

Cubone felt awful could he have been that foolish human.

"A human?", Charmander asked.  
"Yes, a human, a boy and yes he did grab a Ninetale's tail and got cursed for a thousand years, however before the curse could be ruled a Gardevoir shielded the human, and sacrificed herself to the curse"

Cubone asked," Why would a Gardevoir care about this human boy?"

"To Gardevoir that human was her partner, it was a strong emotional bond between the two you couldn't separate"

Charmander asked," But there's such things as good and bad humans right?"

"Ninetales took pity on Gardevoir asked the human if he wanted to save Gardevoir, but he already abandoned her and left"

Cubone questioned,"What? Why I mean, didn't he love his Gardevoir?"

"Ninetales made a prediction one day he shall be reborn as a Pokemon"

Cubone shook," Please don't tell me it's a Cubone Mister Whiscash"

"And when he became a Pokemon, the world grew upset", Whiscash finished his story,"Wasn't there a Cubone right next to you?"

Charmander eyed the empty sitting spot next to him," Sorry I'll go look for him, thanks for the story, very interesting"

The Cubone ran back to the house and wept, unaware the Jumpluff from before noticed his state when he dashed into the house. Charmander found him back in the house an hour later, the Jumpluff told him he was weeping inside the whole time,"Thanks, was there anything you needed?"

Jumpluff shook its head,"It was really minor I'll leave you two be" and with that the Jumpluff left, Charmander went inside seeing the lump in the bedsheets, and pulled them off in a flash.

"Come on Cubone, its not all that bad, odds are its not you, you would never had done that to a Pokemon I know you wouldn't."

"Im a monster….."

Charmander smiled," Technially were all monsters"

Charmander groaned,"Do you want to be left alone?"

Charmander sighed,"Want to call it a day I don't feel too motivated to do missions and I sure know you don't either"

Cubone nodded," You're a friend like I'll never get again", before he started nodding off to sleep on the lizard's lap, he thought that in his head the whole time.

The next morning….

{It's…..the green lights, its that dream again….., that voice that girly voice from before I see a sillouette, a…girl in a dress? Gardevoir, the voice belonged to Gardevoir?}

"I am Gardevoir"

{Wait Whiscash's story! Is she the…..nah that's too much of a coincidence….wait, I can't speak….have just one question in my head, and its not coming out of my mouth}

"Im so glad, finally", the feeling getting real, soon the Cubone began to feel touch, but can still barely speak.

Gardevoir took off her dress layer on top of Cubone,the Gardevoir lapped at his sheath, when slowly his baby making tool came to life, she grabbed it with one of her hands and started jacking him off, giving him a wink, she continued his treatment, he slurred a bit when she went faster, then she turned around and spread her legs to Cubone, seeing her peachy pussy he opened his mouth when her lower lips met Cubone's speedy tongue, she moaned and switched from jacking him to blowing him, she took the whole thing, head and body, till her lips tapped his nut sack. Cubone groaned and Gardevoir screamed when she orgasmed and her juices landed in his mouth, he took it like her vagina was a water well in a dry drenched dessert, she freely shot juice into his throat and it bathed in his tongue and drizzled down, the Cubone's mating tool quivered in her throat and the pipe drenched her throat with sticky milk, she gulped everything down returning the favor keeping the semen trapped inside her mouth, once her orgasm ended she cleaned his cock lapping at it and kissing it getting and extra splash a couple seconds.

"Im so glad I finally got to meet you"

Garedevoir said one more thing that slurred out," I am your…..

Leaving the Cubone fidgeting,"Wa-wait! Your what? Tr-trainer? Is that it, am I the Pokemon who touc-"

Dream suddenly ended leaving Cubone upset.

An hour later the Cubone couldn't sleep again not from that dream in his head, he wanted to analize why was he having that dream what it meant, it couldn't be a random dream, that last one felt too real.

"Morning Zachary, you look pale, what happened did you have a nightmare?", he licked his stomach in a sexual matter wagging his fire tail in the air.

"Well no,I"

There was a sudden commotion that could be heard, Charmander stopped,"That sounds like it's coming from square"

The two went sleepily in the back of the commotion, seeing a Gengar preach some kind of news to all the pokemon, everyone was there, the town store owners, Kecleon Brothers, Kangaskhan and its baby, Wigglytuff, Persian, Gulpin, the other neighbors Snubbull, Bellsprout, the Caterpie, its mother Butterfree, Metapod, and the Magneton.

Bellsprout came to them," Let me tell you I was amazed, the myth was true"

Charmander acted like he knew nothing,"What was true Bellsprout"

The Bellsporut coward his head with his twig like arms,"The Ninetales legend"

The Gengar told the rest of the story," This Pokemon was getting information with Xatu, he looks like an ordinary Pokemon, but get this, he was originally a human."

Persian: What?

Snubbull: A human actually turned into a Pokemon?

Gengar smiled,"Xatu told the human he was responcible for the earthquake, and catastrophic events in this world, and if the world's balance isn't restored soon, the unthinkable will happen to the world"

Lombre: Wha-What?!

Bellsprout: The unthinkable will happen….

Charmander held onto Cubone's shivering hand seeing the him inside the helment shaking his head no.

"That Gengar", Charmander mumbled,"He's working everyone up"

"Now, now there's no need to panic", the Gengar pointed straight to Cubone," Zachary!"

Lombre: It..can't be.

Bellsprout: You w-were that human?

"Guys come on he's not the cursed human from the Ninetales legend", Charmander protested.

Snubbull: Were not asking you, were asking Zachary. Are you really the human from the legend?

"I-I don't know", Zachary bluntly told him.

Persian: Oh really? He doesn't know his origins.

"Looks like you have nothing to say in your defense Zachary", Gengar told him,"Let's rid of him to regain peace"

The Cubone made a run for it, Charmander followed close behind him.

At the house…

Charmander angrily spoke," I can't believe they would just try to attack us like that, Zachary why didn't you say anything, why didn't you argue that its not you?"

The Cubone wept on the ground.

"All your doing is crying your problems out, that won't do a thing Zachary, Stop Crying!", Charmander yelled, startling Cubone he took his hands away from his helment but mildly shook.

"Im-Im-S—"

"I'll get you out of this, cause I believe in you, and I know you would never do such a terrible thing to Pokemon or any living creature"

Charmander saw Alakasam's team approach them," Stop, stop this nonsence he's just a kid"

"Pack your supplies and get out of here Zachary"

Cubone stood up leaning on the house's mailbox.

"Stay tomorrow, all the rescue teams will give up their current missions to get to you, and kill you without hesitation", Alakasam's words hurt, he never appeared more terryfing then right now.

"You must run….until you know the truth"

"Wh-what?", Cubone muttered.

"There will be no mercy the next time we meet, Farewell"

Alakasam, Charizard, and Tyranitar left them there.

"Whatever happens I'll always have faith in you Zachary, even if were trampled by other rescue teams I will not be scared, neither will you, what good would it be if you didn't believe in yourself Zachary, you've got powers of a Pokemon use'em."

"Zachary?", the Caterpie from before wormed to them," When I got older, I wanted to be like you guys, to form an exploration team of my own, Zachary don't give up"

Early, early the next morning…

The sun was just about to set, Charmander and Cubone were already packed and ready for the journey.

"Thank you for letting me stay in this house", Cubone said.

"Yup, it could be the last time we see it"

"Wait guys!", a familiar voice was heard.

"Caterpie you came to say goodbye?", Charmander asked.

Metapod came as well, even the two Jumpluff.

Metapod replied," We wanted to see you one last time before you go"

"I'll miss you all", Cubone answered, noticing Diglett coming out of the ground.

"I'll miss you Zachary"

The reunion lasted for a few minutes before they said their final goodbyes and Charmander with Cubone went away.

Thus began Zachary's cruel journey as a fugitive

Over forbidding mountains

Noticing the cracks in the mountains, Charmander complimented," Wow aren't these fissures amazing?"

Across fields of fire….

Charmander watched the forests burning in flames," Even here the enviorments out of control, forest fires are still raging"

Without a complaint they marched on.

Thus the incredible two month journey continues…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This Chapter heavily features suggestive content regards to Mating Season in the Pokemon World, also this is a care-free Chapter the plot line from the game continues in the next Chapter.

It has been a whole day, and Charmander and Cubone had not ate at all, their stomachs growled for their next meal, and the two were quite thirsty not passing by a water spring since this morning.

"I think my legs are about to fall off", Charmander wailed before slipping on a vine and hitting the grass beneath him, Cubone ran up to him.

"You okay?", Cubone worried.

Charmander smiled,"I'll be fine just give me another ten minutes", his eyes starting to get heavy.

Cubone hurried off to find a water source for his dehydrated friend before bumping into a Zigzagoon.

"Hey watch your step, this is my part of the forest kid leave immediately", the Zigzagoon tried shooing him away.

"Sorry ma'am my friend needs water we've been parched since this morning", Cubone panicked.

Zigzagoon smiled," Well it will cost, but for your friend well, I guess my reward can wait a small bit, the river runs behind those rocks over there", she pointed and Cubone darted off to Charmander again carrying his friend over his shoulder, the Zigzagoon smiled.

"My your a strong Pokemon", no girl ever admired his strength before he sat Charmander down and poured the water lightly into his mouth, he guzzled a bit before lying down panting.

The Zigzagoon smiled," There's a fruit tree nearby however those Pokemon do play rough, and I want my reward first"

Cubone felt himself get shoved to the ground as the Zigzagoon waved her dripping cunt in front of his nose,"Mating Season just hit yesterday and I couldn't find any partners yet, be my first mate", she begged seeing his cock immediately pop out his sheath to play with, she rubbed her vagina across his head making him moan before pushing down on him, getting impaled by his huge tool.

"Oh man your huge, maybe your friend would like a round when he's coming to", she held a single paw close to her chest as she held onto him with the other paw riding him making quick thrusts in and out, she was awfully tight, the stench of the sex made Charmander get a whiff of it and woke up.

Noticing the two bonding he took a couple more gulps of water and just watched the two bang each other.

The Cubone moaned while Zigzagoon played the dominant one and rode his rod in a fast motion.

"Agility", she moaned and her body sped up in a blur, the Cubone screamed and he felt her tunnel strangle his rocket from blasting off a heavy level of spooge.

Charmander soon got fully erect watching the pair seeing Cubone get dominated by the female in need Zigzagoon was turning him on, the Zigzagoon's eyes went big as she felt it throb and moaned loudly when she felt a flood of her favorite liquid explode like a waterfall inside her, the sperm traveling up her pussy into her womb, only time will tell if she could carry his offspring. She gave him a lick on his chin before falling off leaving a trail of the Cubone's liquid squirting out, she tightened her womb to keep most of the sperm inside and waved to Charmander.

"Did you want the next romp hot boy?"

The Charmander's mouth was watering, she planted him down on the ground feeling his warm member rub against her stomach, before touching her sensitive spot feeling his friends fertile sperm inside this female, with enough lube the Charmander hilted inside, the heat Charmander was radiating drove her crazy, repeating her position from Cubone and pistoning the erection with her tight walls massaging it, their was white liquid that surrounded her mating hole.

The Cubone walked away to find the fruit trees, seeing a few Pokemon with evil smiles.

"Hey kid you want an apple?", a Sentret asked him.

Cubone nodded as Sentret approached him, hearing his friends moans with the Zigzagoon a few trees away, he immediately got ready.

"Are you a top or bottom person", Cubone said before the Sentret placed him on her belly and rested on the ground.

"No kid, we go all out for mating season, think you handle all of them?"

The Cubone saw the other Pokemon surrounding them to watch the show and assuming take part.

Cubone saw some with erect cocks from their sheaths, the Teddiursa, Meditite, and Elekid.

While a female Pidgey was rubbing herself with her wing.

Cubone's penis slithered like an Ekans into Sentret's tight hole, the Sentret held him down and rocked him for movement.

While the Meditite stuck a couple fingers up the Cubone's rectum, he sighed and saw the Teddiursa's cock in front of him and gladly took the meal.

Blowing the horny Teddiursa, the teddy Pokemon holding on Cubone's helmet for him to put more inside, his penis tasted sweet like honey.

The Meditite switched his fingers and stuffed himself quickly inside. Sentret rode him like a Tauros in a rodeo, Cubone was seeing stars bobbing repeatedly up and down. Teddiursa cried out stuffing the Cubone with pre-seed.

Meditite went faster on his thrusts before unloading himself deep inside Cubone before pulling out. Sentret moaned loudly and orgasmed around Cubone's tool , its felt so incredibly warm, he had no choice but to blow, he screamed around Teddiursa's cock and shot deep into Sentret feeling him dump is load inside and twitch a bit before resting on top of Sentret. The Teddiursa bucked wildly into his throat, huffing determined to fill his maw.

"All the boys say Im tasty, you'll agree so swallow everything", he then fucked his mouth faster and his knees gave out and pounded Cubone's maw as his rod jumped and sprayed delicious cream down to his stomach, the sperm was so sweet tasted exactly like honey he excitedly drank the entire load until he puled out satisfied.

The Teddiursa handed him an apple,"Here you can give some fruit to your friend when he's done banging Zigzagoon"

Charmander shot deep down inside Zigzagoon, feeling his juices erupt inside. before she kissed him.

The Pidgey wanted a shot seeing Charmander finished with his last romp, flew to him and nuzzled him,"Won't you help a poor bird like myself?"

He pushed her down and lapped at her wet slit, groaning, pleading for him to continue, he swam his tongue into her pussy feeling her orgasm splay the juices in his mouth, after savoring it all, he impaled her with his cock, sliding it repeatedly. The Pidgey helplessly bobbing on his tool, Charmander held her down having full control before speeding his movements.

"Give it all to me I need your sperm", the Pidgey yelled, screaming another orgasm shot through her system, Charmander pumped his hot load up the Pidgey moaning and lightly thrusting himself to make sure most the sperm traveled inside.

"Can we stay here for a while", the Charmander said.

Pidgey smiled feeling his hot seed swimming around in her stomach,"As long as we keep being partners"


	6. Chapter 6

After the two month journey…

Charmander and Cubone continued to travel to uncover the true secrets of the Ninetales legend. The two stopped in their tracks spotting a huge volcanic mountain in the distance.

"Our only option is to get past this mountain"

"Easy for you to say Charmander, you'd probobley bathe in this mountain, you're a fire type, I would burn if I fall in", Cubone squeaked.

"Then hold onto my hand", Charmander insisted, "Do you think the Rescue Teams are even onto our tails?"

Cubone wailed,"I hope not, the only fire type I can remember was Team Alakasam's Charizard, oh shoot what if they send Charizard out to scorch us alive?"

Charmander replied," Quit your worry he would have to look real good, the great part about being small is from his point of view you're a moving speck on the ground."

When the two reached the summit of the mountain….

Cubone awed,"Wow, what a view"

"It's magnificent, it's a shame you're the cause of all its rage"

The two heard the fresh voice behind them seeing a bird covered in flames.

"Whoa a Moltres!", Charmander recognized.

"Please don't tell me your not gonna fight us were fugitives already"

Moltres pointed at the Cubone," I am Moltres, the warrior of fire am I, there's no forgiving who fouls this mountain"

{After the sizzling battle}

The Moltres cried landing one last attack.

"Were not here to purposely cause trouble", Charmander landed one last battle cry.

"…..I trust your not lying, finish crossing Mt Blaze, and promise you will find the cause of the destruction of this world and stop the disasters."

"Ok, I promise", Cubone answered.

"I will hold you to that promise", Moltres finished and flew away.

"Gosh that was scary, but Im glad Moltres at least understands us that was the key, anyway lets get off Mt Blaze ourselves", said Charmander.

After heading down Mt Blaze back to the grassy terrain

Cubone took off his helment and felt himself sweating a bit,"We sure walked a lot, doesn't help when everything's heated up"

Charmander agreed,"You need some rest, that walk did a number on you, I'll keep watch in case their's signs of Rescue Teams nearby."

Cubone drank some water from a nearby spring, water was lukewarm due to the heated condition of the mountain far away, then slipped his helment back on and slept.

Charmander watched the snoring Cubone,"We walked a long way haven't we, only Pokemon we've come across that didn't want to kill us have been the one's in the forest, thankfully they weren't suspicious"

Charmander slept a couple feet close to Cubone watching the mountain with one eye for a few minutes.

Alakasam's Team….

Tyranitar groaned,"You don't think they actually made it this far do you?"

Charizard worried," Charmander would be alright but for a Cubone to treck that mountain—"

"Group, we will check on the mountain in the morning, everyone have a good night sleep with a fresh start on our search", the Alakasam slept beside a dry log.

Charmander and Cubone….

They fled north the next day….

Crossing road upon road of mountains for about a week, with Alakasam's Team just a couple of places behind them, the other teams checked the forest and other locations and backtracked to make sure they weren't fooled and to cover more ground quicker.

Charmander and Cubone went pasts swamps, and scaled frozen cliffs, and a frigid wasteland of blizzards.

At Mt Freeze….

Charmander started to shiver,"Brr Cubone its so cold, HA-CHOO!", he sneezed.

"Charmander are you catching a cold?", Cubone worried.

"My nose feels runny and its freezing, we need somewhere to warm up", Charmander told Cubone as they continued to walk,"But isn't this a lovely place, I mean I'd prefer Mt Blaze to this but still"

The two stopped to notice a firepit, a Pokemon must be trying to get warm with the active fire, it had a snow coat color with some grey areas.

Charmander and Cubone sat next to him waving their hands in front of the fire.

"Thank you so much", Charmander offered with a light sneeze.

The Pokemon rubbed him next to his thick coat,"Your shivering?"

"I'll be fine thank you for letting us use your fire", Charmander replied, noticing the Absol getting in front of him.

"They say Absol semen can help any Pokemon's status conditions, it will warm you right up"

Charmander laid a weak smile,"Well I am kinda thristy-Hmph", his mouth got stuffed with Absol cock before slowly rocking back and forth, the warm texture slid across his tongue, the Cubone just watched the horny act.

The Absol grunted and started holding Charmanders head closer to his crouch,"Hey Cubone we gotta keep your friend warm, why don't you take him from behind?"

Cubone immediately agreed and started jacking himself off to the act of Absol and Charmander until he got fully erect and quickly shoved himself inside before the cold air made his crotch shrink. Cubone held onto Charmander's sides and hilted deep inside him, Absol started moving master, with his nuts slapping the underside of Charmander's chin, the head of Absol's cock traveled down his throat, before quaking then jets of semen squirted into his mouth, Charmander audibly gulped it down while his friend Cubone went faster on his rump before splashing his batter into Charmander's anus to warm him up. Charmander felt very refreshed savoring the drink Absol gave him.

The rest of the night, the fire continued to burn lightly with the Pokemon and Cubone insisting on letting Charmander stay with the fire as they searched for firewood.

Cubone wondered,{He said he was an Absol, aren't Absol's Disaster Pokemon?}

Absol carried some wood on his back,"This should be plenty for the night, lets head on back", seeing Cubone carry two heavy logs behind him.

The three stayed and slept near the fire before the next morning Cubone woke up to notice the Absol was gone.

Charmander opened his eyes also noticing.

"Absol left Charmander, were on our own again"

The Charmander feeling a bit better traveled once more with Cubone across the snowy terrain being careful not to slip or fall in the snow, heading into the Frosty Forest before seeing an Articuno magesticaly swoop above them to hit the ground causing snow on trees to fall and land lightly burying Cubone.

"The air has been warmer then usual-"

"You serious lady? It's freezing Im a freaking icicle", Charmander interrupted and started to pick a fight,"You won't let us pass anyway, so let me warm you up with some attacks"

After the battle with Articuno…

"You two are strong, but Im afraid this is your last winter-"

"STOP!"

A creature out of the shadows blocked Articuno's attack.

"A-A-Absol!", Articuno shrieked.

"There's nothing wrong with what they said, nature is taking a huge toll on this curse"

Artuicuno shook her head,"Is that true?"

"Very. I have the ability to sence natural disasters, this is a new source"

The Articuno started to fly away,"Very well, I will let them pass"

"Well, that was close", Charmander replied.

"I sence you two can help stop the destructive behavior lingering in nature, hurry or the worse will befall on us, my instincts warn me so, allow me to join you and lend you my strength and powers"

Charmander smiled," Thank you Absol"

Cubone's Team of Charmander and Absol, headed out of the Frosty Forest and headed further north.

For a couple days later the three gathered enough strength to continue their journey…

{It feels like these snowy plains last forever, I feel like we'll get lost if we head back, Charmander looks exhausted too}

Charmander's Thoughts: {The sceneary has been the same for a while, I feel like the forest is on loop, are we really making progress?}

"Hey Cubone Im thinking there's nothing ahead if we keep moving and Im getting exhausted"

"Don't worry, we'll survive we'll make it right Absol?"

Absol smelled the air," I do think something is different ahead, it could take a few hours"

Charmander cursed under his breath before seeing Cubone collapse into the snow seeing his body shake, "Oh my gosh! Zachary! Absol he's having a seizure what do I do?"

While Charmander panicked the Absol held him up trying to calm him down, a bright light shined in front of the trio and Cubone stopped shaking in Absol's grip.

"It's like the northern lights", Absol replied seeing a green light shine into an object, Cubone called it by name.

"I've been waiting for you, Ninetales awaits your arrival"

Watching it disappear Cubone tried calling her back,"Wait Gardevoir! Am I the one?"

Charmander grew angry," She's gone, he can't be the one, you just can't", he splat a Flamethrower at some snow melting it and noticing the grass beneath.

{The terrain's different then before}, Charmander saw.

"Charmander I think were close", Absol commented,"Just a little farther I'll carry Zachary and you on my back"

Charmander climbed next to Zach as Absol ran quickly across the snow, after half an hour they made it to Mt Freeze.

Once they headed to the top of Mt Freeze in a cave's opening….

"Ninetales! Were here!", Absol shouted, no answer came but the still sounds of the cave.

"Finally we found you", came a familiar voice from behind them at the mouth of the cave's entrance.

"Dammit really, we got this far, go away", Charmander said annoyed seeing a familiar Pokemon, Tyranitar.

"Finally its freezing here", Charizard roared from outside.

"It's pretty warm", Alakasam shot out,"Be glad of this predicament with the weather now hands in the air"

"Are we getting arrested?", Cubone muttered on Absol's back.

"The role of a Rescue Team is to help bring peace", Charizard requested.

"Get them", Alakasam ordered, Absol brought Cubone on the ground and stood in front of him," Shadow Ball!"

Charizard leaped in the air," Flamethrower!"

Zachary ran to Alakasam, "Earthquake!"

All the Pokemon shook and landed into the corners, still trying to battle the other team.

"Enough!"

Everyone eyed a Pokemon landing in the center of the arena, it was Ninetales.

"It's Ninetales", Alakasam shook.

"Th-that's the Ninetales?", Charmander gasped.

"The legend was real, Gengar was right", Tyranitar concluded.

"Cease the bloody fight Alakasam, these three are my guests"

"Then tell us the name of the human from the legend Ninetales", Alakasam warned.

"Whether Pokemon consider my curse real or not, I care not, however it did happen, many years ago I did lay a curse on a human, his partner Gardevoir took the hit, and gained the human's original curse, and what did the human do? Abandon his Gardevoir and left. Soon he became a Pokemon himself, the human lives on."

"And the name of this human boy", Alakasam's noted.

"Zachary, you may relax, for it is not you", Ninetales explained.

"…..what?", Charmander asked.

"Zachary is not the Pokemon from the legend"

"oh, what's happening to me? Im too tensed up to move, deep breaths in-out, oh wow! Fantastic!", Charmander jumped on top of Cubone in a loving embrace,"I knew Zachary wasn't involved, I knew he wouldn't do those terrible things"

Ninetales spoke," I have one more thing to say, its true I foretold the world's balance becoming unstable, however the human linked with becoming a Pokemon and the curse were not connected towards you, the cause exists elsewhere"

"And we thought you guys were as elite as they say", the Charmander told Alakasam's group.

"Were incredibly sorry, were in Zachary's debt", Alakasam accepted.

"We got worried from Gengar's story", Tyranitar admitted.

"That bloody lyer!", Charizard stompted.

"But if Zachary's not the one, why is he human also Ninetales?", Charmander asked.

The entire cave started to shake.

"The world's crust is shifting", Ninetales alerted.

"What do we do?", Zachary asked Ninetales.

"The ground would crumble and awaken Groudon"

"What? Groudon would rise?", Alakasam repeated.

"What is that? What's a Groudon?", Charmander spoke.

Absol grunted,"A legendary Pokemon that has been only spoke of in myths"

Ninetales shook its head," It's a Pokemon who raises the land masses and supposedly created continents. It was said to take a huge sleep after the battle with Kyorgre Pokemon of the Sea. There would be chaos if Groudon gets lose"

"We'll go" Cubone answered.

Alakasam refused,"No, you must remain behind, Groudon's far more stronger then any legendary you ever faced"

Tyranitar smirked,"Leave it to us and rest kid"

"Wait but you can use more Pokemon for the battle right?", Zachary suggested.

Charmander carried him back on Absol, "He's right you need to rest and stay safe….while I fight alongside them"

Charizard huffed,"Kid no protect and stay with your friend, get a well deserved rest, we can handle this guy"

"We didn't get our elite rank the easy way, we'll be back before you know it", Tyranitar added.

"Off to beat Groudon!", Alakasam led his team out of the cave.

Alakasam's team went underground to ward off Groudon, and cleared all suspicion of Zachary's name. Zachary's group put an end to their long tedious journey, and were welcomed back to their home base.

The next morning…

Charmander and Cubone slept soundly next to each other, holding the other close, as soon as they woke...

Charmander yawned,"I need to go take a piss I'll be right back"

Cubone hollered out,"Wait I have an idea, how about you spray in my ass"

Charmander thought for a second,"Really? Are you sure, I mean I know we've blown each other, did anal, what you called a sixty nine at one point, but are you sure you want me to pee in your ass?"

Cubone eagerly nodded,"Maybe Gengar had an effect on me", he lifted his butt in the air for him,"Go on try it out"

The Charmander walked him a couple feet away from the bed to make sure whatever leaked didn't stain the bedsheets and slipped his lightly erect penis inside his friend,"Their might be a lot so get ready"

Cubone waited for the release, Charmander shut his eyes allowing himself to let his dam loose and felt the piss leave him, Cubone moaned as he felt the quarts of piss enter him from his anal cavity, Charmander bucked him a bit for added pleasure as it took about a minute for him to stop and remove his limp dick from his friends ass. A few minutes later Cubone said he had to go to, Charmander decided to turn up the offer.

"Why not release yourself in my mouth?"

The Cubone couldn't believe what his friend asked of him,"Wait are you serious?"

Charmander nodded,"I have some dirty fetishes, and I feel comfortable sharing them with you", opening his mouth waiting for the Cubone to get his limp dick inside.

"Are you sure?", Cubone warned again.

"Ugh huh", he agreed his mouth full of cock.

Cubone felt his dick double in size then let a continuous stream of urine down his friends throat, he gulped the sour liquid down when his mouth got full of the offering, Cubone felt really pleasured by this releasing his morning tinkle into his bed partner, the stream shrank a bit and Charmander took the cock out of his mouth and bathed his forehead with the remaining drops of urine, looking at his friends eyes.

Cubone smiled,"Dang your a naughty Charmander aren't you, like it when I give you a gallon of my piss, you must have been a really thirsty boy"

"Only for you Zachary, this mouth is for you only, well at least to use a urinal as what you call it"

When they finished, they went outside...

Zachary read a piece of mail from the mailbox,

"Yo amigo! It's awesome to have you back. I'll be delivering mail to you again, and I've delivered tons of mail to you amigo, get prepared, from the wandering postbird Pelliper."

Charmander looked at the heavy load of mail shoved into the mailbox,"Man its like you're the popular Pokemon of the block"

The team catched a break from their long journey for about a week until Zachary knew he might just live as a Pokemon for the rest of his life and his chapter had been completed, he felt motivated to do more Rescue's, with no sign of Gengar, but they did catch an eye on Ekans and Medicham saying, they abandoned his team when they heard he lied and wanted to join Zachary's team if they would let him, Absol also stayed at their house for the whole week to and decided to join them in their team, Magnemite welcomed them back as well. The team grew stronger with six active Pokemon in the group. The town held a party for Zachary the following week, he felt overjoyed the town worried this much about him, like a huge bag of pressure removed from his back, now with his best friend Charmander and a couple of new buddies, Rescue Missions felt even better then before. There was a new storeowner in the shopping spree Makuhita's Training, Zachary met him while he was shopping for supplies with Absol.

It was looking to be a good experience for Zachary, admitting his life he would forever become a Pokemon.


	7. Chapter 7

At Zachary's Welcome Back Party

The whole town planned this ever since hearing the news about Zachary, Team Alakasam told them to party without them as they had a bigger problem on their claws.

The plaza was drenched in confetti and gourmet foods, every storeowner was there and even the neighbors.

It wasn't just any party however...

Charmander awed at the sight, when the town knows how to party they really know how to party...

The Kecleon brothers brought the Cubone and Charmander to their side, fully erect and began to take a partner, with Charmander and Cubone getting their own Kecleon brother.

"You'd be surprised what we can do with our long tongues", the Kecleon Charmander had stuck his long tongue up the lizard's rectum, Charmander gasped at the sudden pleasure,"Whas not expecting tha-tha-", the tongue started moving inside his anus, Cubone got the same treatment, squealing when the slick tongue went deep inside. They finished and their tongues fled their slobbing holes, replaced with Kecleon dick. The Kecleon pounded their partner hard, towering of them and giving them quite a ride. The two finished simultaneously, Cubone felt the semen run inside finding refuge, Charmander winced at the continuous squirt happening in his backdoor.

Absol was busy boning the Snubull, quite satisfied with his work so far he licked Snubulls cheek, and continuing feeding the pups anus with his doggy cock.

"Oh yeah your a horny addition to the team", Snubull moaned, an outline of Absol's love making tool was shown in front of his stomach.

"You want it inside?", Absol asked.

Snubull barked in reply, as on cue the Absol seeded the Snubull, globs of semen sticking inside his rear, Absol panted hard at the release.

Cubone and Charmander moved on their next partner, Charmander took Persian seeing her give him a wink, she lapped at his crotch till she saw her prize.

"Im a horny kitty so you better hurry and rut me", Persian bent below Charmander showing him her dripping cunt, Charmander started shoving himself inside and moaned at how tight she was, his claws dug into her skin, the feeling was too good he was worried about releasing early.

Cubone was stuffed into Kangaskhan's pouch, the joey offering himself to the Pokemon beside him, the snug tightness of the pouch helped Cubone to shove himself inside the Joey while the Joey hanged on by the pouch's opening, plus any semen that escapes will be nothing but a big puddle inside Kanghaskhan's pouch, Cubone groaned feeling himself get closer shutting his eyes in his warmth of orgasm, the seed traveling into the excited joey eager to take any seed, the residue dripped creating a tiny puddle between the love makers feet. Lombre walked near them.

Kangaskhan smiled,"You here to deposit a load? I do have guests inside", showing him the two in the heat of the moment.

"Dang they look like their having fun, how about a nice load to bathe in", the Lombre climbed on Kangaskhans belly and ejaculated into the pouch filling the space a couple inches, Cubone and the joey relished in the feeling, Cubone stayed inside the joey starting to go a second round with him, other Pokemon deposited their loads into the pouch to satisfy the couple, after finishing with Charmander the Persian unloaded her pussy filled with the lizard's fertilizer down in the pouch, what really started to overflow was when Makuhita from the training shop joined in the action spraying his huge load inside with Cubone gasping at the amount, the semen flood reached his ankles then his stomach, feeling warmer every second. The flow got so big until it slipped out the pouch going to neck level, feeling the Pokemon sperm swimming on them felt so good, Cubone's strokes felt better with all the lube surrounding them, and even traveling into their rectums, Cubone spat his second load inside and cuddled with the happy joey in the gallons of sperm inside the pouch, Charmander cannonballed inside, his body stank now with heat and arousal, and decided to splash Cubone with some, the two force feeded each other with handfuls of jizz, gulping every claw full down like water, Persian even came around even the Kecleon brothers and lapped the cream from the pool.

It was definitely a party they would never forget.

The next morning…..

Zachary was having that dream again the green shaded vision appeared once again, and knew who it was.

{It's been a while Garevoir, there's so much I still want to ask you}

"Go ahead, we got time", Gardevoir laughed.

{Why do you keep appearing in my dreams, don't get me wrong your pretty hot and I'd prefer you over a nightmare like that Gengar anyway}

"I am what you call an agent of spirits, I protect you that's my assigned role"

{Like a Guardian angel?}, Cubone thought.

"So I can still come to you without a physical form"

{It's pretty horrible, your trainer leaving you, I bet you hate him and wish he was dead don't you?}

"…for some reason, I don't….he's…he was still my trainer, and I did my role just fine, Gardevoirs are to protect their trainers from harm, that's why I jumped into Ninetales curse-"

The dream felt a bit shaky, maybe an earthquake.

"Im sorry we'll talk again soon", Gardevoir disappeared.

{Wait! I need to know more}

Cubone jetted up from his bed, {Charmander must've been outside}

"Oh hey buddy, did you hear the quake this morning? Guess not you sleep through a lot of things", the lizard smiled.

"So, any immediate Rescue Missions?", Cubone asked seeming pumped.

"Well this Wynaunt and Wobuffet want us to get rid of these bully Mankey hiding in one of the dungeons"

Cubone nodded,"Sounds easy enough, how many are we talking?"

"Says three doesn't seem too bad, but in case I'll call in Absol"

Climbing up the floors of the dungeon joined by Absol later….

"They must be the ones", Absol said eyeing three pesky Mankey.

"They seem upset", Cubone noticed seeing them clench their fists in rage.

Charmander tried to play it cool,"Hey guys calm down tell us what's bothering you maybe me and my partner Cubone can help"

Charmander noticed their swollen cockheads,"Oh I see", he walked slowly toward them flashing his ass and waving his tale,"You want a piece of this huh"

The Mankey grew excited and cornered the eager lizard, each with erect cocks poking the small Pokemon, the lizard jacked one in his claws, took one inside his eager mouth, and another one went deep in his anus, the three moved themselves faster making the Charmander groan, feeling impaled by two erect Mankey, the Mankey taking his throat, went further inside making Charmander gag a bit, the Mankey closed their eyes, and jizzed deep inside. The Charmander closed his lips sipping the cock's contents out like a baby, feeling the other Mankey slap his ass while he shot gallons of seed straight into Charmander making him feel all mushy, the one he jacked off held his cock in front of Charmander and ejaculated all over his body covering his chest, face, head, and legs.

The Mankey switched sides immediately, their cocks already erected again for the next round, Charmander groaned, his whole body stuffed with jizz, and still getting more abused by the three big boys sharing him, the Charmander moaned by each pump, semen sloshed to make room for more, after about five rounds Charmander's belly felt three times its normal size, noting in the future Mankey carry a lot of baby milk in their sacs, and he took three of them at once.

Back at the house, Wynat and Wobuffet waited for them till they came back….

"We got rid of the Mankey for you, everyone should be fine entering the dungeon well still has the same rodents to worry about but you should be good", Absol suggested.

"Thank you for everything, they must have given you a hard time", Wynat joked,"Aww, but I don't have any money to repay you"

Charmander groaned under his breath.

Wynat had an idea,"Here take this it should come in handy"

Wynat gave Charmander a Peeled Chestnut.

"Oh I don't have to go through the pain of getting rid of the shell", Charmander wore a light smile,{Money, or getting oral would have been nice}

"Hey you three!"

Hearing the voice, Absol groaned,"Back for more?"

"Wait", the leader of the Mankey stepped forth and took a whiff at them,"I smell…..a Peeled Chestnut"

Charmander remembered,{Oh yes I remember my mother Charizard said if you ever see a Mankey if you give them a peeled chestnut they will leave you alone for a while}

Cubone shrugged,"Might as well give it to them, I mean unless your really hungry"

"Nah it's a worthy sacrifice", he handed the chestnut to the Mankey, as they shared a piece and munched it.

"It's so good, how can we repay you?"

"Repay us, well", Cubone thought.

"Oh I got a great idea, how do you feel about some labor work, this Rescue Base could use an upgrade", Charmander asked.

"But if it's for that peeled chestnut count us in"

"Really they'll help us?", Absol wondered.

{We do have a lot of members now it does get crowded in there and when every night it happens to be a massive messy orgy, especially when Absol shoots outside of us that's hard to clean up}, Cubone thought.

"Yeah leave it to us"

Caterpie came by and offered to help to,"I'll spit silk for gluing things together"

Caterpie's friend Metapod, and the rest of Cubone's gang, Ekans, Medicham, and Magnemite came to offer assitence too.

Cubone's team, several days later….

The place looked perfect, built with two stories a nice flag with the original team members and a nice emblem to match.

"Wow, itssss perfect", Ekans hissed.

"Our base came along quickly" Charmander added.

"WOBUFFET!"

"We owe everyone for this", Cubone said eyeing the Mankey gang stare at them in a uninviting way.

"Is something wrong?", Cubone asked everyone turned to them.

"Yeah we don't wanna work anymore"

"Yeah not till you give us more peeled chestnuts"

Absol nodded," I volunteer to go to the nearest dungeon and search for a bundle of them, Ekans and Medicham come with me if you want"

"Yeah we'll continue to help for more of those chestnuts", one of the Mankey gave a thumbs up.

"What is it with you guys and Chestnuts anyways", Charmander wondered.

"What can we say it keeps us motivated"


	8. Chapter 8

"Were going to work hard and finish the team base", said Wynaut.

"WOBUFFET!"

The crew continued to work on the base, with some Pokemon meeting the Mankey's request every couple hours of peeled chestnuts.

They planted themselves on the ground staring at awe at their finished work.

It was modeled after their team leader, a Cubone's helment with the eyes behaving as windows and the mouth was where you'd enter, Zachary beamed at the Rescue Base it looked amazing.

Charmander pondered the structure," It's so cool. Everytime I look at our rescue team base I only see coolness"

"And its resemblance to you is a nice touch", Absol nodded.

Caterpie: We all worked very hard.

Wynaut smiled,"It was hard but worth it"

"WOBU-"

"So now that the rescue base seems complete, does that mean you'll be not giving us peeled chestnuts anymore?"

Charmander shook his head,"Of course were finished with the work, to our Mankey gang, thank you for everything"

The three Mankey went up to the base and started banging on it, Charmander and Absol stopped them.

"What do you think your doing?", Absol tossed one off.

"We request more chestnuts, peeled of course"

Charmander groaned,"Seriously-fine, fine! We'll get you more chestnuts", seeing the Mankey slowly walk to the Base in a threatening way before sitting down happily nodding at his decision.

As for the Mankey gang, they promised to keep from rampaging, and in return for more peeled chestnuts returned to their forest.

That is how, the chaotic renovation of the rescue team base came to an end.

The next morning…..

The inside of the Base was quite large with more room to sleep, a Cubone, Charmander, Absol, Magnemite, Ekans, and Medicham slowly woke up, engaging in talks of the next rescues how many items, berries they might need, sometimes they went into groups of two or three for faster rescues.

The ground quaked a bit causing them all to be fully awake until ten seconds when the quake stopped.

"What'sss causing all these quakes?", Ekans asked.

"Pokemon say the Groudon is, we haven't heard from Alakasam's group in a while", Cubone answered.

The door flung open, revealing Lombre with news,"Meet us in the town square its regarding Team Alakasam"

At the square Pokemon Rescue Teams of all around gathered in the plaza, most of them were unfamiliar faces. Cubone awed at all the Pokemon he never saw in person before.

Mr. Mime, Octillary, Aipom, Raichu, Phanpy, Scyther, Pinser, Meganium, there were lots of them.

Shiftry was one of the familiar faces getting up from his spot to speak to the murmuring crowd,"Hello, can I have everyone's attention, I never really have done this before, but this regards to Team Alakasam, the elite team, they haven't returned from their battle of Groudon."

Raichu: No idea?

Mr. Mime: How is that possible?

Octillary: This is Alakasam were talking about.

Meganium: But that haven't come back?

Phanpy: Groudon's out of our league.

Shiftry flapped his leaves in the air causing a light breeze,"Everyone calm down, there's no denying that even where Groudon slept was dangerous enough, that's why I asked all the Rescue Teams I could. I propose a special team be formed, the strongest most bravest, of Pokemon, anyone, can I get paws or tails in the air a sign?"

Phanpy raised his trunk.

Shiftry smiled,"Sorry little guy sit this one out, anyone else"

Charmander tugged at Cubone's arm,"Hey lets go together"

"No, no not you two, you've been as far as the icy mountains, you know how hard it was, and unbelievably Pokemon of your strength managed to survive on your own"

A Blastoise stepped forward.

"Okay like this Pokemon here, perfect for a volcanic place", Shiftry smiled,"Im only looking out for you two"

Charmander groaned,"Please can we go, you need more then just Blastoise no offence"

Cubone saw Octillary join Blastoise, then Golem.

"We will have these three rescuers go underground"

Absol grunted," They could have chosen me, I agree you two wouldn't survive"

Cubone smiled,"But we survived on Mt Blaze and defeated Moltres."

Shiftry nodded,"Your representing us make us proud"

Blastoise, Octillary, and Golem left passing Cubone's group.

"See their awfully strong", Lombre added.

"Well I guess it can't be helped Zachary", Charmander confessed.

"I wish we could have gone but there's nothing we could do about that, we'll have to just stick with the small jobs for now", Medicham said.

The next morning…

"Oh good….another quake?", Cubone said while being mounted by Absol.

Lombre walked inside again," Guys you should come again to the..."

Lombre watched the Absol's cock throb in Cubone's crowded anus watching tiny drops of sperm drip out, Cubone tried holding back a moan unfortunately Absol bucked into him good and hard once and a moan escaping Cubone's mouth.

"Give us a second"

"Yeah Zachary your lucky its just me", Lombre left while Ekans laughed out loud.

"You guyssss, couldn't fuck earlier?"

At the Square…

Blastoise's group was on the ground tired.

"Oh gosh they look awful", Charmander whispered.

"That place…..ughhhh! My head!", Octillary yelped.

"We couldn't get far enough to get a peak at Groudon", Golem added.

Absol yelled," Let us fight for them!"

Cubone, Charmander, Absol, Magnemite, Ekans, and Medicham volunteered for the fight.

Blastoise smirked,"I mean we only failed once, no time to be lying around.

Octillary and Golem stood up themselves and nodded.

Team Blastoise and Team Cubone slept well and early that night, tomorrow the two teams collide with each other and head towards Groudon.

Cubone had one last dream that night.

{Oh she's back}

"Tomorrow is the big journey are you nervous?"

{Oh how could I be nervous when I have Charmander on my side}

"You know I only know bits and pieces about you when you were human, you were a shy fellow, you opened up quite nicely with Charmander and the rest of the Pokemon."

{I….have felt better, like I belong, when Charmander motivated me to join in his team, I felt a purpose, maybe I was so selfish I had to wait for someone else to welcome me in their group, boy do I sound heroic, sounds more pathetic}

"I welcomed my trainer even when there were parts I kinda misunderstood but I gave him a shot….and took one for him"

{Do you know, why Im human, given a life as a Pokemon, after the Ninetales Cursed Pokemon?}

"I can't say yet"

{What's holding you back from telling me}

"It's not the right time for that, soon you will know the last remaining pieces, you just have to trust the flow of events in the future, your role is almost finished."

{Wait, what did you say?}

Gardevoir faded away.

{Im timed!? I don't understand, am I leaving?}

Dream ended.

He was awake before anyone else was, he went outside and stared at the moon.

{Even the moon is different here, what did she mean…..is all this a dream….a…long dream that's real…are their more worlds like this….even Ninetales and Gardevoir seem to believe Im human from Earth I presume….unless if this is Earth which I doubt for sure}

He pawed at the ground feet close to himself, he took off his helmet and stared at it closely.

Next Morning….

"Okay Zachary lets do our best", {Me and Charmander led the group alongside Blastoise's team}

The big group packed more then enough supplies for the road, plus Octillary said he knew connections of where and how they can get more food, turns out there was more then the forest for that stuff.

Two Months Later….At Groudon's Mountain

The walls and sides of the wall were flowing with magma, Charmander held close to Cubone to keep him safe, Blastoise jetted some Aqua Jet onto some of the lava to distinguish the crowded flowing.

"Hate to admit it, this place is so cool…I mean hot actually", Absol laughed.

"It's gonna be quite hot my water cannons might be warm if we spray you guys with water", Blastoise ruled.

"Just be careful where you spray cause of my tail", Charmander moved it in the air.

This was it, the Final Battle it seemed to end the quakes.


	9. Chapter 9

After the heated battle….

Groudon collapsed back into the volcanic magma pool.

Team Cubone and Team Blastoise watched the sight, seeing three Pokemon appear before them.

"Alakasam's Team!", Blastoise rejoiced.

"You really took care of him?", Tyranitar saw the body sink down the lava.

"Are you guys ok?", Octillary asked.

"Were fine", Alakasam grunted.

The volcano shook violently inside, the magma flowing to the Team's.

"Everyone get out of here immediately!", Blastoise used Hydro Pump causing the flow to slow down. The teams made their way out, as Blastoise and Octillary sprayed Hydro Pump and Aqua Jet to the rising magma before leaving.

Having calmed Groudon, both teams escaped from the dungeon…

And returned to Pokemon Square with Alakasam's team.

"Guys here they come!", Caterpie jumped.

"Great work Zachary!", Shiftry clapped.

"Wait how does everyone know what happened at the mountain immediately?", Charmander questioned.

Absol smirked," The Pelliper Postal Service silly, word travels like wildfire here"

Charizard looked at Alakasam for a bit,"Your right, I think they deserved it, Team Zachary"

Zachary, Charmander, Absol, Ekans, Medicham, and Magnamite approached Alakasam.

"Your team is now a first-class rescue team"

Charmander cried,"This is amazing thank you everybody"

Charizard rolled his eyes,"Not anything to get teary eyed about"

The plaza flashed a bright light catching everyone's attention.

"W-what's that?", Caterpie noticed.

The flash came again.

"Is someone using a Pokemon move?", a Kecleon brother asked the group.

The flash came again.

"I remember this flash, when I was a Kadabra, me and Xatu used this form of communication with our minds"

"Oh so like a physic energy?", Persian guessed.

Alakasam nodded,"You were close"

The flash came again,"It sounds urgent", Bellsprout worried.

The group decided to head to Xatu's mountain, seeing Xatu shake a bit before turning around to face the group.

"It's huge, and its coming"

Charizard roared,"Speak up what's happening?"

"A giant of a star, it will fall straight towards us-", Xatu gained a vision seeing a huge meteorite crashing into the planet creating a huge explosion swallowing the entire ball of mass.

Xatu squawked.

"Disasters in nature, there were so many, this is the final disaster for this planet"

Xatu continued speaking, "This whole time all the disasters didn't come from the Ninetales Legend, it was to warn the planets hours are numbered."

Xatu concluded,"There's one thing that can stop it, one Pokemon move and it belongs to the mythical eel Pokemon that belongs to the heavens, Rayquaza."

Alakasam remembered,"It's a Pokemon few Pokemon know exist but none have seen a glimpse of before"

"Alakasam and I must combine our physic energy together and form a jewel to allow Pokemon to travel to the city of Clouds, there you must climb its tower and Rayquaza would meet you there."

"We should go", Cubone spoke up.

"Are you sure we don't know what would happen if you traveled there we never even seen this place", Tyranitar added.

Charmander nodded,"Anywhere Zachary goes I'll travel by his side"

Xatu warned,"We have until tomorrow in the afternoon until its set to destroy the world"

Octillary wailed,"I can't even imagine a world in the clouds"

The Cubone's team slept early that night, only Charmander and Zachary were going up against Rayquaza. The door creaked slowly someone was coming inside the house, though no physical form was shown, the door creaked back closed, the moon through the windows illuminated a shadow walking to Cubone before resting his hand on his helmet before taking it off and setting it beside him, Charmander light flickered at the sudden change of temperature in the room, a dark aura flew into Zachary.

{This must be another dream}

Unlike his dreams before with Gardevoir, this one was more warped and a lavender purple colored area.

Zachary felt a familiar touch to his body, one he hadn't felt in a while, he looked below him to discover, he had human legs, human arms with separate appendages being his fingers.

{How?}

His mind illuminated a forest, unlike any forest, this one was more realistic looking. He was looking at Earth.

Not just that he remembered the location, he played in the forest a lot when he was a kid, but when he turned 12 he stayed cooped into his room, his only attention on videogames and action films of the year. So why did he remember the forest? His body! He saw his body in a tiny cave a blue aura enveloped it, the entrance to the cave was invisibly blocked by a invisible wall. He saw his parents at his house, weeping, even his sister had a dolly in hand to comfort her, the image faded in purple smoke. He noticed another human beside him, he was different having black hair and a sporty look to him.

His grin, matched Gengars, his eyes grew red as Gengars, and his hair stood up like Gengars, and his arms formed into these tiny flaps, his stomach was round, it was an ugly transition. He could hear him screaming. Zachary looked at what the kid was holding, his hand held a tail from Ninetails. Blood started to seep out of his hand coating the tail in a shade of red.

{Stop this, Gardevoir where are you?}

A strong wind picked up Zachary carrying him high in the air away from the black haired child. In the nearby clouds a shadow of Ninetales whisked around before a bright light blinded Zachary causing him to shut his eyes.

Gengar wailed as he got struck with someone that left a mark on him, it was Absol.

"Leave him alone", he warned.

Gengar ran out of the house before Absol followed closely behind him. The Gengar disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke before it disappeared itself. Absol yelled in anger before dropping his head and walked back, the Cubone was asleep but had a look of displeasure on written on him.

A green light flew out the window and placed itself on Cubone.

Zachary's frown merged into a smile, calming the Absol down, knowing it was the work of the Gardevoir, after all Gardevoir did send him to care for Zachary and Charmander while they were in the frozen wastelands.

Zachary's dream returned to the happy green coating, leaving Cubone satisfied.

"The time has arrived, this WILL be the last dream you'll have of me. Your role is coming to an end."

{My role?}

"What we called for was a hero, and that's what we got, your goal is to speak to Rayquaza tomorrow, fight him, and make him use his special move to stop the meteorite from destroying this world"

{Why couldn't you just have Charmander, he's coming too, plus he seemed to start a Rescue Team just fine}

"But in another reality, Charmander never did get any partners, thus gave up on his dream, thus never knew the cause of the quakes, and weren't prepared for the meteorite that crashed into the planet"

{Did I really change…everything just for showing up}

Gardevoir smiled,"You gave Charmander something to work towards"

Cubone smiled.

"When the mission is finished you will return to your world…and make new friends"

{Wait a minute, what did you say? Im….gonna go back?}

"Your friend will be heartbroken but sadly departure is needed"

The dream shined a bright light causing Zachary to wake up back in the Rescue Base, the Absol watched him intently as if he knew something was wrong.

Xatu formed a teleport gem with the help of Alakasam.

Alakasam saw the two head up the mountain.

"So this is how were getting there?", Zachary asked.

"Yes, make sure you have everything you need before you start the journey", Xatu said.

{This will be my last adventure…..with Charmander}, Cubone thought,{Im going to make this one count}

The two Pokemon touched the teleport gem and zapped out of existence.

They awoke to find themselves at the bottom of a giant tower of clouds, Charmander peaked at the edge of the cloud they were standing on,"That's a long way down", seeing what looked to be a bit of forest down below.

"This mission we must be successful", Cubone stated.

After climbing the tower of clouds….

The two Pokemon saw the sky form into a dark matter before starting to see stars a bit, they were a high way up.

"Don't look down Zachary", Charmander joked.

The powerful Pokemon flew across the clouds, Cubone heard the lightning it constructed as it plopped in front of them.

{Oh he's much more intimidating then he is in the videogames}

After a tiresome fight…..

The clouds quaked, Cubone looked up in the air noticing something big coming their way.

"Charmander the meteor"

Cubone walked up to the tiresome Rayquaza,"Mr Raquaza we need your special attack right now", pointing to the meteorite in the sky.

"It's too close down, but I can try, HYPER BEAM!", a large energy source popped out of the Rayquaza shooting straight inside the metor exploding it into chunks.

"It's coming in too hot", Charmander realized.

"This is the end", Cubone muttered.

Cubone held onto Charmander's body and he followed suit before the cloud floor below them puffed out of existence and a inaudible boom drummed in their ears, everything turned white, and instantly they shot asleep.

Zachary woke up slowly but barely, his body not moving.

{My Pokemon body's gone again}

He saw himself without clothes covering him up, before he had to worry about that, he felt himself being dragged by his hand, backwards, blood trickled to the foreign hand, down Zachary's hand, it felt cold, like an ice cube dripping down your arm.

Zachary tried looking at the other boys hand, it was almost unrecognizable and was shown to be a bloody mess. The shadow of Ninetales flashed in several spots of the foggy background as almost like it was haunting the kid, everywhere he went.

"I can't figure it out anymore, have to take this kid, to-"

Zachary felt his body continue to drag on the somewhat soft ground.

"Dark World, where are you? The pain for both of us it must stop, must end, go to a place where you feel no pain, always alone", the kid seemed to spout some crazy talk as if he was making no sence or manipulated. He felt his body stop dragging, before being pulled up by the other boy.

"Help me! Take me out of this body, I didn't mean to hurt her. I was hopeless, refused any part of her, cause it was tainted by Ninetale's curse, who hoped that after my arm touched its tail to bleed out. Im destined for death, but you-"

The boy dropped him softly down on the ground before limping his way off the fog covering his tracks Zachary closed his eyes almost not wanting to give in, thinking this was his last memory he will ever get.

{Gardev-

Zachary lifeless was in limbo, in a world he knew nothing about.

"Please wake up Zachary, snap out of it", the voice of Alakasam echoed in his ears.

Zachary and Charmander were in the center of the crowd waking up to a whole group of Pokemon watching them, they were on Xatu's mountain.

"They regained consciousness", Tyranitar announced.

Charmander and Cubone stood up and looked at each other.

Xatu told the group,"The meteorite was successfully destroyed, the quakes and destruction is no more"

The Pokemon jumped for joy their planet was saved, Cubone grew a smile celebrating alongside them.

{Did Gengar save Zachary too?}, Charmander thought.

Lombre: Awesome your alive!

Octillary: You were incredible

Caterpie: Im so glad your safe

Cubone smiled,"Everyone thank you"

Blastoise smiled too,"This calls for a celebration! Prepare the water surprise", splashing Cubone and the rest of the group with water except Charizard and Charmander who just watched from the sidelines smiling.

Cubone never felt so happy before, it was like everything was going great for him, he then remembered his family, back at home, yes its time, Gardevoir said so, nothing can change the future.

Zachary felt different, seeing light come out of him and wrap around him like a blanket. Charmander was the first to notice.

"Whoa, Zachary are you okay?"

Absol shook his head,"Why, when everything seemed to come together again"

Charmander turned his head around,"Wait a minute do you know what's happening"

Alakasam said,"Zachary completed his journey…..as a Pokemon"

Charmander shook his head again,"N-no, Zachary, tell me its not true, are you…really going back to your world?"

"Thank you everyone, for everything you've done to me, and for me, I met so many great friends here—", Zachary got shook by Charmander crying into his stomach.

"No! No! Don't leave! Not now! You don't have to listen to….."

Cubone hugged Charmander tightly,"I will never forget you, never will I meet someone like you, go you've got a Rescue Team to lead"

Cubone sighed,"I have to return to the human world again"

"Im blessed to have met you Charmander"

"Zach…..I-why you!?", Charmander felt the Pokemon's body slip from his grasp and rise into the air, watching the light beam around him, the Cubone looked below seeing the group of Pokemon, his team, Charmander waving goodbye, when he was further up, he set his gaze to the sky, holding nothing back, he was okay with this decision.

His mind grew hazy and stopped.

"Zach Noooo!", Charmander sobbed into Alakasam's body, brushing his head in a rhythm that felt really comforting with his spoons, the metal brushed against the lizard's skin like a comforting tool. Charmander didn't let go, he didn't want to face his friend being gone, he didn't want to believe it.

Zachary's journey as a Pokemon lasted for five months and four days.


End file.
